


In The End

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [44]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Midnight Confessions, andy standing up for himself, ashley's a cockblocker, drunk band confessions, drunk shads, shads SLOWLY gets less jealous, shads got it bad for violet, that scowl, that sexy andy voice, warpaint goddess, warpaint tells the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Violet and Matt confess after a Prophetic weekend."You think you can just paint up my girl and get away with it?"





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Prophetic weekend! See what I did there!? I'm terrible, I know...
> 
> But really, what do you think?? I know, the buildup is craaazzzzy long, but it'll be worth it, I promise!

Early that afternoon the band had a signing table for an hour. They weren't playing until the following night. She was helping set up, cursing how hot it was, when she heard a sexy, smooth deep voice behind her.  
"If it isn't the warpaint goddess."  
She whirled around, looking up into those ice blue eyes framed by long black hair. He was trying to stay calm, doing his scowl thing down at her.  
"Andy," Violet's voice was breathy and nervous and heavy.  
He narrowed his eyes at her, "Ya know now even my own mother knows we fucked."  
Her eyes widened before he gave her a lopsided smile and she sighed in relief, "Synyster started it."  
Andy casually put an arm over her shoulders as they started walking, "Trust me, I don't mind," His laugh was gorgeous, "It's kind of like--"

They almost ran smack into the guys as all five of them rounded a corner. The boys had already talked about what they would do if they ever ran into him again.  
Shadows straightened up, puffing up his chest a little as he slowly stepped towards Andy. The boys backed him up, all folding their arms.

"Andy." His voice was deep and booming and threatening. Even though he looked slightly up at Andy, Matt didn't back down.  
The skinny frontman was frozen.

Violet rolled her eyes, knowing they were joking around. She pulled on him, "Andy, just ignore--"

"I got this, babe." His scared blue eyes stayed fixed on the dark hazel ones. He was nervous, but wasn't new to acting macho. His scowl was back, "Shadows." It came out through gritted teeth, low and sexy.

Matt wasn't sure how long he could keep a straight face, but his shades helped. He put a fist into his other hand threateningly, "You think you can just paint up my girl and get away with it?"

Andy was about to say something like Violet's free to make her own choices, but Zacky caved first. As Vengeance doubled over, laughing, Shadows turned to him, throwing up his hands, "Really Zack?" Then he turned to Andy, shaking his hand as the taller man just stood there, dumbfounded, "Sorry, man, we had to." He started laughing as the rest of the boys followed. Once Andy realized what was happening, he grinned and exhaled. His cheeks flushed a little as he held a hand to his own chest, relieved.

"You guys got me. Wow. I was about to pass out."

M. patted him on the shoulder, "Vi fucks who she wants...I'm not her boyfriend. Didn't know you guys'd be here though."

Andy tried to get over the fact he was talking to M. Shadows, "Yeah, um, they had a band back out and we were the next state over, so..."  
"Glad you could make it," Gates stepped up, smirking, "Violet needs somebody to play with." They all laughed and walked away.

Violet cleared her throat as they left, "They're such assholes."  
"You have to admit, that was a great prank," Andy put his arm back around her, and raised that already arched eyebrow, "I am really glad we're here. And...we don't go on until tomorrow."

Violet's breath hitched when she realized she'd get him for two whole fucking days. Their eyes met and he smiled sideways at her again. He didn't care that they were around tons of people. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. She pulled herself up on her toes by grabbing his sleeveless jacket and slid deeper into the kiss.  
"You wanna go see some bands with me?" He held her close.  
She looked up at him, biting her lip, "Can we....later?"  
He smirked, remembering how forward she was, "Your bus or mine?"  
"Well, I know now that mine's empty."  
  
"Why are you okay with this?" Syn whispered at Shadows as they walked around. He was relieved for Violet that Andy had shown up, after their conversation earlier. But Shads' attitude was a little weird considering how jealous he'd been just a few nights ago.  
Matt shoved his hands in his pockets, "Ya know I have no idea...why does Aaron bother me and Andy doesn't? Is it like if she keeps it in the heavy metal arena I'll be okay with it??" He then gestured with his hands like he always did and shrugged his shoulders, knowing it sounded ridiculous.  
"It's because you think Aaron could get serious but you know Andy won't, dumbass," Brooks walked on his other side, pointing out the obvious.  
"Right..."  
"Back to Syn's original question," Brooks went on.  
"I guess I've just started to accept that's who she is. She still cares about me, and that's what I care about." He realized his bandmates were making him be all mushy and he clammed up, "You guys suck." They just laughed at him.  


Violet leaned over a table and yelled as Andy fucked her from behind. She leaned her forehead onto the cool table surface, clutching at its sides as she finished her fourth orgasm.  
"Andy-y-y," She was practically sobbing his name it felt so good.

"Shade--Christ--you come so---fucking tight---around me--shitfuckinguhhhh--" He was gritting his teeth and practically growling at her. That ass. In front of him. It was so fucking perfect and he was hammering into her as he stared at it. He let his head fall back and looked at the ceiling to keep from cutting their escapade short. She stood up so her back was flush against his chest and reached back to put a hand behind his neck. Andy wrapped his long arms around her, kissing her neck and shoulders--adjusting his pace and angle. She was so short and he so tall, though, that this position was tough. He popped out of her.

"Honey, I can't--" He paused, raking a hand through his sexy black hair.  
Violet grabbed his hand and yanked him into her bunk. She kinda liked bunk sex. It was cramped, but that made it more personal--forced them closer. He climbed above her and shoved into her, one hand holding onto her hip as his tongue dominated her mouth. The heat was starting to coil deep inside and there was no stopping it.  
He buried his face in her shoulder, "Baby--I'm gonna come--" His deep, wrecked voice in her ear made her shudder around him, fisting his hair and moaning his name.  


They all turned and laughed at her when she joined them at their signing booth.  
"Look who decided to join us, everyone," Shadows called her out first. Violet was about to respond flippantly when a bunch of people rushed up to her as she stood there, hand on a hip and the other in the air about to make a point.  
"Violet, oh my god, you're like, such a badass. Will you please sign this for me?!" A young, skinny, tall girl looked down at her and handed her the picture of her and Shadows from Rolling Stone.

That was a first.

Trying not to seem phased, she took it and signed it, "Sure. Thank you." She smiled as the next one came up to her.  
"I love your voice, Shade."  
"I loved you in Scream."  
"What's Shadows like under those sheets, hm?"  
"You're my newest role model."  
Pretty soon she was grinning ear to ear and talking to her new fans like a pro.

"Check out our Violet. She's a natural," Gates elbowed Zacky as they all smiled.  
"I'm telling you. She was born for this," Vengeance just smiled over at her.  
Shadows was trying to concentrate on their fans but it was hard. Watching her experience this for the first time was beyond adorable. She was so happy--his short little death goddess. Standing there with her long thick black and purple hair, done out to everywhere, knee high boots, short black skirt, tattoos fuckin' everywhere...at a first glance she did look like a badass that would give you the finger if you tried to even talk to her. But now she was all smily and giggly.

"Shads. You're staring." Johnny snapped him out of it.  
"Can't blame you. She's so fuckin' hot," The male fan in front of him pointed out, "God I hope you're actually hittin' that." Shadows had to laugh as he handed him his photo and he left.  
  
After an hour and a half the venue reps made them leave, a ton of their fans still in line.  
Violet joined them on the bus and they tortured her.  
She just grinned and grabbed some condoms out of her stash, "Gee I'd love to hang out guys, but I have a date."  
Shadows trapped her up against her bunk, "Oh do ya now? With pretty boy Black?"  
She grinned up at him while he had his arms on either side of her, "Yep. We're gonna go watch Bad Religion together," She kissed him on the cheek, "Don't wait up."  


Andy was--not surprisingly--was amazing to hang out with. He had a funny comment for everything, said in that dark, deep voice. Lead singers tend to love hearing themselves talk and he was no different. But she loved to hear him talk as well, so she definitely didn't mind. They kept the public displays of affection to a maximum as they watched Bad Religion from the floor. He'd brought a flask and they had a nice buzz going as the sky darkened. By the time it was pitch black outside and the crowds were getting crazy and more and more drunk, they'd found a stage corner somewhere behind a curtain and were making out like horny teenagers. Andy sat down on an edge and gathered her into his lap. She grabbed him through his tight pants.  
"How fast can you come, Andy?" Violet was already tearing open a condom with her teeth and he was furiously unbuckling and unzipping.  
He gave her a lopsided smile, "How about we race?"  
She laughed, "You're funny." Nobody ever beat her to the punch, so to speak.  
Andy's beautiful lashes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open as Violet guided him inside her. He quickly started twitching up into her as she hung her arms around his neck and started a nice, fast pace. She covered his lips with hers and moaned into his mouth as she finished. Andy broke away, gasping and holding her down onto him. His face twisted into his scowl and his jaw clenched as he came.  
  
"Won't your bus be looking for you?" They were now walking through the crowds again, hand in hand.  
"Hm?" She could hardly focus at the moment, so Violet snapped her eyes back up to his icy blues and grinned, "My bus can go fuck themselves."  
Andy laughed his deep laugh, "You are so much fun, Violet. Wanna meet the guys?"  
"Yes!"  
  
Bullet's bus that night was a slightly smaller congregation of the three bands, with a guitarist and a drummer and Violet missing.  
"So where's Violet tonight?" Matt Tuck grinned, knowing the answer was probably that she found somebody to fuck around with.

Padge was scrolling on his phone and turned it towards Tuck, and then everyone else, so they could see a picture of Andy and Violet at the Bad Religion stage, lips locked and all over Twitter.  
Syn laughed as Matt and Zacky just drank their Jack and Cokes, "Yeah, so Black Veil Brides are filling in for a band. That's where."

Shadows looked at Syn, "Why are you always rooting for her to get laid?"  
Gates shrugged, "Because I know how she feels!"  
Draiman elbowed Matt, "Why aren't you? I thought you guys weren't fuckin'?"

Exasperated, Shadows leaned his head back on the back of the couch they were on, sighing. He opened his mouth to say something, but Brooks cut him off.  
"They're not fucking, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have a thing for her."

"Thanks, man."

"She have a thing for you back?" Padge, along with everyone else now, was intrigued.

Johnny scoffed, "Thing? Um--" Syn shot Johnny a look that shut him up and then he did his best to explain, even though he'd had a few, "Things are...complicated between them...give poor Shads a break."

"Complicated? How complicated could it be? Does she want you? Do you want her? This isn't high school, man." Draiman kept on with the third degree.

Shads sighed again, not moving, "What we tell the press it true. It would complicate our business relationship, and Violet and Raven are really great producers. We don't wanna fuck it up..."  
"Wow, that's so rehearsed its sickening..." Matt Tuck chipped in, earning a glare from M. as he raised his head.  
"Don't have to tell me. I'm tired of fuckin' sayin' it," He shifted to where he was sitting back up again, "Violet...fucks whoever she wants to and makes it quite clear she's gonna keep doing that no matter what. I'm just not up for that." It was sort of the truth.  
"Oh. Sorry man." It was a collective response, followed by awkward silence.

To break the silence, Matt grinned, "Zacky's got a thing for her, too."  
"Hey! What's with the bus-under-throwing!?" Zacky grumpily drank his Jack and slouched into his seat as the others laughed at him.  
Draiman chuckled, "For real?"  
Vengeance was way too drunk for this conversation to start, "I can't help it! She fucking fucks like a--oh, fuck..." He realized it the minute he said it. Zacky lowered his eyes as the room gawked at him.  
"You've fucked her too?!" Tuck finally got out.  
Zacky wiped his face with a hand, not knowing how to crawl out of this one.

Gates was the only one that was half way sober enough to pull off a big whopping lie, "Zacky and Vi have this weird, adorable, best friend thing. They did fuck once, but that was what, Zack? Months ago. Now they just torture the rest of us with their incessant flirting. It's awkward and cute. We throw things at them." When him and Shads cracked up, so did everyone else. Zacky tried to make a mental note to kiss him thank you later.  


"Violet."  
His deeeep, raspy sing-song morning voice in her ear made her shiver. He was already digging into her back, so she arched back, rubbing her ass up against his morning wood. Right after he climbed over her and started kissing her, his curtain hissed open. Ashley stood there, hand on a hip and a raised eyebrow.

Andy sighed and began with his smooth tone that he almost always spoke in, "Ash. As you may be able to see, I'm a little busy."  
"Sorry, Violet, we got shit to do, Andy." And he sauntered off.  
Black sighed and looked down at her, tracing her jawline with a finger and then little kisses, "We go on at 4. Wanna fuck after?"  
Her eyes lit up, "Yes!"  


She was getting out of the shower by the time the others got up. They all looked like they had been on the Bullet bus the previous night, groaning and stumbling around as they attempted to wake up.  
"I am too old for this shit," Brooks put an arm over his face.  
Gates put his shades on, "I want to make so much fun of Shade right now, but it hurts when I think."  
"As long as she had a good time," Shadows opened one eye as she crossed the room and sat down next to him. Vi kissed him on the cheek, still looking up at him in that certain way of hers that always let him know she was still his.  
"That I did."  


They went on at 10 that night, which meant they ate and warmed up at 7. Violet sauntered cockily into their warm up space, once again with a huge smile on her face and _covered_ in war paint.

The band was once again in tears from laughing so hard.  
"He sure likes to mark his territory," Brooks smiled at her.  
"Yeah, well, he can mark away. It was our last chance before we leave tonight."  


"I'm definitely coming to watch you tonight, baby. Can I see you after?" Andy had asked her after a great bunk fuck earlier.  
"Sure, but we won't have much time."  
"Yeah, I know. Not to fuck, just to say goodbye."  
It was kind of adorable.  


That night the only song they did that she sang on was LPOH, which always ended the night, so Shadows didn't have any time to call her out on stage in front of everyone. She was warmly accepted, though, when she joined them in the middle of the song. Later there would be many internet ramblings and pictures of her singing that night and commenting on her warpaint covered body.  


Afterwards, they were all on their usual performance highs. Due to her getting laid so much she was almost walking funny, it didn't have nearly as much affect on her as it usually did. That, and she hadn't been on stage very long (although it was for the very best part).  
Just when she thought she wasn't going to get to see Andy, he trotted up to her, grinning that he'd found her.  
"Hey, Sixx."  
"Hey, Shade." He pulled her close, extra hot in all his stage make up and spiky hair.  
  
The band stood off to the side, watching them.  
"Does anyone else understand this? I mean, he looks like a girl, right?" Shadows folded his arms.  
Gates laughed, "First of all, you're just jealous. Second, you're forgetting she also digs girls." He raised his eyebrow at Shads, almost furious with himself for bringing it up, since the subject now had _him_ up.  
"Ha! True," Johnny chuckled.  
  
"I had a great time with you, Violet," He brushed a hand over her hair, his icy blues twinkling in the dark.  
"Me too, Andy. I hope we run into one another again soon," Her huge smile was soon replaced with his kiss enveloping her as their arms got tighter around one another.  
He finally let her go as she spotted the band waiting for her.  
"Bye, Violet."  
"Bye, Andy."  
The band laughed and teased further as they walked back to their bus together.  


A full hour later, Violet emerged from the shower to find a mostly dark bus, almost everyone asleep, and a drinking Shadows. He looked up from where he had been stretched out on the couch, staring out a moonlit window.  
"You were in there forever..." He mumbled.  
She dried her hair with a towel, "Well, um, this stuff is impossible to get off."  
Shadows grinned and stood up, taking the towel from her, "Yeah, you still got it some places, here--" He helped her get some of the spots she'd missed. She tried to breathe as he touched her, so big before her yet so...fragile, "I'm not sure I wanna know where else you have this stuff."

She bit her lip to keep from inviting him to find out.

"Matt...are you...jealous?" He had been getting more possessive of her lately, which she both loved and hated.

"That depends," He rubbed the towel at another spot on her neck, "Do you...like him? Like, really?"

Her eyes fell, "I dunno. Maybe." She looked up again, "Its not like you have anything to worry about, Shads. God knows the next time I'll see him."  
There was something deep and hurting in his dark eyes, "Matt, are you okay?" Her voice was soft and wavering.

He cracked.

His huge arms wound around her as he buried his face in her hair, fighting back tears, "No, Violet. I am very much not okay. I'm sorry I'm drunk, and...that edge, Vi...I've fallen over it and I couldn't help it and it hurts so fucking much." His large hand held her head as he said all this into her ear.  
Shade held him and cried back into his shoulder, "I know. I couldn't help it either, Shads."  
He pulled away, looking down into her wide, watery, starry eyes, "Really? You, too?" He swept away her tears with his thumbs.  
"I really needed Andy as a distraction...I yelled at Jade the other day because she gets to be with the man _she_ loves. I fucking hate this, Matt."

Oh, he wanted to say those words to her. Then make love to her all night. But he couldn't. It would just make it worse.

He smiled faintly, a tad consoled knowing they were in the same place. He hugged her again and kissed her hair, rubbing her back. Then he forced himself to say goodnight and crawled into his bottom bunk.


End file.
